


Good dreams

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Woe/Loss, temporary death of the character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: Дин считал его погибшим, но на самом деле он был жив. Гавриил вернулся к нему чуть больше года после своей смерти.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Good dreams

Честно сказать, Дин уже и не помнил, когда мог хоть сколько-нибудь спать спокойно. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, в голове всплывали события того проклятого дня: Гавриил, оставленный братьями один на один с Люцифером. От чего-то, Дин понимал, что ему там не выжить, но он надеялся. Однако, чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее таяла надежда на это.

Дин отчетливо понимал, что если бы ему удалось выжить, то Гавриил непременно бы нашел их. Он же чертов архангел, ему это как расплюнуть. Ну, а раз крылатый не объявлялся, это значило только одно. И от осознания этого, становилось неимоверно больно.

Всякий раз, закрывая глаза, он видел это: Гавриил, Люцифер и клинок, который падший архангел вонзает в младшего брата. Дин понятия не имел, почему ему снился и этот отрывок, ведь когда они с Сэмом уходили, он все еще дышал, все еще был жив. Большего они не видели.

Иногда сознание было более снисходительным, и вместо кошмаров Дин видел их первую встречу, когда Гейб только притворялся трикстером, а еще, пару раз он видел сны, совершенно никак не связанные с реальностью. В них они были двумя обычными подростками. И все были живы: мама и папа и даже Бобби, Сэм бегал за Джессикой, а Габриэль (почему-то там его звали Габриэлем), был рядом с ним, и все они, абсолютно все счастливы.

Ну почему этот сон не мог воплотиться в реальность? Почему они должны жить в мире, где так много боли, где они постоянно теряют тех, кто им дорог?

Жаль, но никто не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

Занимаясь охотой уже много лет, Дин давно перестал крепко спать по ночам, а теперь с этими кошмарами, вообще почти не спал. Именно поэтому, когда в номере, который они с Сэмом сняли, пока разбирались с очередным делом, тихо заскрипел пол, Винчестер напрягся. Его младший брат уже давно спал. Украдкой глянув на соседнюю кровать и окончательно убедившись в том, что его брат видит десятый сон, охотник тихо и осторожно просунул руку под подушку, нащупывая там пистолет.

В тот момент, когда шаги чужака стали все больше приближаться к кровати Дина, тот резко развернулся на спину, быстро выхватывая оружие из-под подушки, и направил его на нежданного гостя, вынуждая того застыть на месте.

— Стоять. Иначе выстрелю. — подал голос Дин, опуская курок.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что сможешь убить меня этим? — послышалась чья-то усмешка из непроглядной темноты. — Диин, я думал, что ты поумнел за прошедший год.

Этот голос.

Винчестер узнал бы его среди тысяч других. Нетерпеливо, почти нервничая, охотник потянулся рукой к прикроватной тумбочке и щелкнул выключателем на светильнике.

Тусклый свет разлился по комнате, освещая небольшое пространство в комнате. Где-то на соседней кровати поерзал Сэм, но потом вроде успокоился. А Дин с абсолютным оболдеванием пялился на одного очень и очень бесстыжего архангела, который вот так внаглую посмел почти больше года притворяться мертвым.

— Ты… — начал Винчестер и не смог закончить.

— Я. — довольно улыбнулся крылатый. — Может уже уберешь это? Все равно он бесполезен против меня.

Дин вздохнул. Он и забыл, что держал пистолет. Вернув курок на место, Винчестер опустил руку, а затем отложил его на все ту же тумбочку.

— Ты маленькая, бессовестная сволочь. — тихо прошипел Дин, поднимаясь с постели и подходя ближе к архангелу.

— Вот она, благодарность за мои старания. — натянуто улыбнулся Гавриил, опуская голову.

— Благодарность за что? За кошмары каждую ночь?

— За то, что я временами избавлял тебя от них! — зло выкрикнул крылатый и его рот тут же оказался зажат ладонью Дина. Винчестеру совсем не хотелось, чтобы младший брат проснулся. На их счастье, Сэм не проснулся, только пошевелился и вновь затих.

— Так значит, это был ты… — протянул охотник, медленно отнимая ладонь ото рта и перекладывая ее на чужую щеку.

Гавриил едва заметно кивнул, чуть потираясь щекой о ладонь Винчестера.

— И как ты только посмел скрываться от меня, засранец, прекрасно зная при этом, что я люблю тебя очень? — почти неслышно прошелестел Дин, наклоняясь к лицу небожителя и легонько касаясь его губ своими.

— Я не скрывался. Я действительно был мертв. Не помню, как мне удалось вернуться, но это произошло не так уж и давно, мне просто нужно было набраться сил. — выдохнул крылатый, прикрывая глаза.

— Но ты сказал, что помогал мне, убирая кошмары, а теперь ты говоришь, что вернулся только недавно… — заметил Дин, свободной рукой обнимая архангела за талию и начиная отступать обратно к кровати. Гавриил двинулся следом за ним, совершенно не сопротивляясь.

— Иногда твое сознание справлялось с ними само. — пояснил он, обвивая шею охотника руками, для чего даже пришлось немного приподняться на носочках.

— Честно говоря, мне бы было интересно узнать, как ты вернулся и почему, но разберёмся с этим завтра. — произнес Дин, слабо улыбаясь.

Усевшись на кровать, Винчестер следом утянул к себе на колени Гавриила. Тот кивнул головой в знак согласия, улыбнулся в ответ и щелкнул пальцами, погружая комнату обратно в темноту.

— Я люблю тебя, мелкий. — вполголоса мурлыкнул Дин, наконец соприкасаясь с чужими губами своими и сминая их в поцелуе.

Гавриил что-то довольно буркнул ему в губы, полностью отдаваясь этому поцелую.

Кажется, сегодняшняя ночь наконец принесла в душу Дина хоть немного душевного спокойствия.


End file.
